


Under the Covers

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The generator stops working during a blizzard and Lucy needs to get warm, Flynn has some ideas.





	Under the Covers

As dramatic as it sounded, she wondered if she could freeze to death in there.  
Then Flynn walked into the room, with what looked like a big leopard printed duvet in one hand and a vodka bottle on the other.  
“Where did you get this?” Lucy asked, brows furrowing at him.  
“For some reason, Connor had it” he replied, shooting her a glance and shrugging.  
“How is everything going?” she asked.  
“Connor and Rufus are working on it, it is quite warm on the generator room, so I guess they should be fine until they figure everything out” he informed.  
It had all began with a blizzard, then the lights started blinking before they went completely out and the cold began to set in. Fortunately, Agent Christopher had considered the possibility of the weather getting bad and got them extra duvets. She hadn’t, however, foreseen the generator breaking.  
Garcia sat by her side and got the duvet around her shoulders, it was the second she had on, her size not exactly helping with the cold. He started to moving as if to get up and she held him back by the sweater.  
“Stay here, it’s warmer with you here” she offered him space under the leopard duvet.  
He nodded, got the vodka, and sat back down with her, getting his arms around her, making her shift to get comfortable in his embrace.  
“Is this better?” he asked.  
“Yeah. A turtleneck, warm pants, socks, two duvets and a bear hug from you, I might just make it through the night without freezing to death” she smiled at him.  
“Good,” he said.  
“Think we’ll need the vodka?”  
“Maybe, but I think the nerds will figure everything out before we really do need it, the casual drinking of it, on the other hand…”  
“We should save it though”  
“Probably, the geniuses of the bunker are busy, keeping each other warm”  
Lucy smirked.   
“So, what should we watch?”  
“Something warm”  
“I’ll get us a YouTube video of a bonfire”  
She slapped his arm. “What about Rear Window?”  
“I was thinking more along the lines of Psycho”  
“Psycho is good”  
He got away from her just enough to get everything ready.  
“Do you need a mouse? I think there’s one in the computer bag”  
“Nope, I’m good” he assured, then got back into bed and under their covers. “Here we go”  
Marion Crane’s sister was talking to Sam Loomis when the lights went back on and the pair looked up to the ceiling, then heard a couple of cheerful yelling coming from the generator room.   
They smirked.  
“Do you want anything to eat?” Flynn offered, pausing the movie.  
“No, I’m good”  
He started moving.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I thought you would want to…”  
“It’s cold, stay here with me”  
He did as said a small smile on his lips and unpaused the movie.


End file.
